1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication methods for transmitting long information based on a comparison of transmission speeds to a plurality of receiving ends through networks or radiowaves, and for unilateral communication, and more particularly, to a telecommunication method permitting reduction of waiting time until transmission of data is started and efficient data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telecommunication method of interest to the present invention is disclosed for example by Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 3-179944. FIGS. 29A and 29B illustrate the concept of a conventional repetitive data transmission as described in the document. The transmitting side (FIG. 29a) repeatedly transmits a start signal, transmission data, and an end signal, while the data receiving side (FIG. 29b) either receives data from the middle or waits for the start signal to start receiving the data upon accessing the transmission data. If the receiving side starts receiving data from the middle, the received data is stored in a memory, and the stored data is moved based on the information associated with the end signal and the start signal.
According to a conventional telecommunication method, if data is received from the middle, the necessary amount of memory capacity until the start or end signal is received is unknown, which makes it difficult to manage the memory. In the case of waiting for the start signal of data, the receiving side must wait for a long period of time until such start of data is received for lengthy data. Meanwhile, in the case of receiving data from the middle, if the content of data is updated and changed, the updated data must be received from the beginning, invalidating the already received data. Furthermore, the newest data upon accessing is not available, and the transmitting side cannot update the old until the transmission of the data completes. If there are provided a plurality of communication means, information may overlap between the plurality of communication means, which precludes efficient data communication.